


Winter Wonder

by PurpleRose244



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU where there is no Chat, Adrien Agreste Is Not Chat Noir, Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, I had fun, I love them so much, Identity Reveal, It's Ladybug and Viperion, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, SWEET BOYS, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleRose244/pseuds/PurpleRose244
Summary: One would think that, at least for Christmas, there wouldn't be any major unexpected and possibly dangerous events occurring in the life of a random civilian such as Adrien Agreste. Wishful thinking of course.Does the blonde mind? Not in the slightest.(present for Zane_is_not_on_fire on Instagram! Happy New Year! ^ ^)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Winter Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my gift for the Lukadrien Winter Gift Exchange!  
> In this AU the main Miraculous are the ladybug and the snake, so I did have fun imagining the situation altogether ;)  
> Here we go! Enjoy ^ ^

Adrien was starting to see a pattern.

Despite trying to live a normal life at the expense of his father’s passion at keeping him locked into that crystal cage he happened to call home, ever since the Stoneheart incident that had shaken all of Paris – the one that had welcomed the city’s new beloved superheroes, Ladybug and the amazing Viperion… no favorites of course –, Adrien had gotten involved into this brand-new supernatural affair way more than he would had expected.

These akumas, that was what they were called? Were apparently people overwhelmed by bad emotions; controlled by a sad excuse of a man under the villain identity of Hawkmoth. And apparently, a good chunk of these extremely upsetting feelings was owed to the same blonde model whose face was plastered all over the city.

Bubbler? That guy Nino he had met once during his one and only day in a normal school, that had tried to throw him a birthday party – yeah he was awesome like that. Volpina? That girl Lila did not like how he had seemed way more interested in superheroes instead of her. Copycat? A sculptor in love with Ladybug that had wanted to put him into troubles after getting into a little embarrassing argument, something about Viperion not being tall enough in the statue – yeah, bad like that.

It was a mess every time it happened. Routine broken, city in panic, getting kidnapped by a rush of wind in his room, those kinds of things. But there was still a little positive aspect about these troubles, something that even right now, while hanging on the top of Le Grand Paris luxury hotel all tied up like a damsel in distress, he couldn’t help but enjoy.

It was one of the few chances he had to go outside. No homeschooling, no loneliness, no awkward solitary meals. Just him, the chilling air of winter, the Christmas concert getting evacuated under his eyes, and this overwhelming feeling of freedom.

“Ladybug, Viperion, you’ve finally arrived!” And a villain, of course, he almost forgot about the villain. With his flamboyant white appearance and the frozen tears on his cheeks, he looked like a theatre kid ready to deliver his monologue. “I am Frozen King, here to bring you the eternal winter, so you will all feel as miserable as I do!” And just as dramatically as one would have expected, he raised his arms to the night sky. “My friends will talk to me again, my parents will stop arguing, and I will finally watch Kitty Section play with Adrien in it, just how I wanted it!” Ah, here he had hoped at this point he had nothing to do with this. Being famous was really frustrating sometimes… most of the time… pretty much all the time.

Ladybug and Viperion were standing right in front of them. If it hadn’t been for the tense situation and this ferocious wind that made sitting on a rooftop even more unsteady than it already was, Adrien would have appreciated how the snake superhero’s suit was brightening up, covered in sweet white snowflakes.

“Frozen King, let go of him this instant!” Ladybug said with her yoyo out, a glare on her face that screamed confidence. “We understand that you’re hurt, but this isn’t the way to solve anything! If you give up now, we won’t attack you! But you must stop!” A rushed wind blew in her face.

“Shut up! I don’t care! This is who I am now, and you will all feel like me!”

Ladybug blinked, frost on her eyelashes, turning towards her partner.

“Told you diplomacy wasn’t going to work. Diplomacy never works.”

“Give me a break LB, if I don’t know if they can be saved, I wasn’t gonna let them get pummeled to the ground.” Viperion shined a grin towards her, holding out his harp with a sharp look into his eyes. “I’m sorry my friend, but we can’t let you do this. I happen to know a certain captain that wouldn’t be very excited knowing the entire Seine has turned into ice.” His smile fell when his eyes lingered over Adrien, and the blonde felt his entire body shiver. The cold had nothing to do with it. “Also, I don’t and will never condone the kidnapping of a fellow musician. Especially a pianist as good as him.” Holy cow, he knew him and his music and Kitty Section and he knew HIM. “One last warning, your highness. Let. Him. Go.”

Huh. Weird. Viperion was notoriously bad at talking, that was why pep talks and speeches were usually Ladybug’s thing. Today he looked a little more focused. More than Adrien at least, between his hero, a villain, and the wind that was getting even stronger.

It was actually starting to push him. He quickly pointed his feet down.

Frozen King didn’t seem to notice.

“Stop telling me what to do, stop assuming you’re sorry for me! If you were, none of this would’ve happened!” He screamed, more tears fell and froze, and an absolute cyclone of ice manifested all around him. “I deserve something good in my life, I do!! And if no one will give it to me, I will take it myself!!” He jumped towards the two superheroes, agitating a long whip that looked suspiciously like a very long ticket.

The thought should had given the blonde some kind of clue as to how to defeat this guy. He could at least give these heroes half a hand. Then again, he was a little more worried about the fact that he couldn’t feel the roof underneath him anymore. Adrien gasped when he realized he was floating midair because of the tornado and tried to push himself down. But then the clash between titans was happening nearby, and the winds reacted to their leader’s distress. Like an earthquake in the air, Adrien felt himself being shaken and turned, until his body was pushed a little too close to the edge of the roof. With that saying, _way_ over the edge.

He had fallen off a building before. A ridiculous number of times even, especially considering he was a secluded kid, that was just what Paris was like lately. But it wasn’t exactly something you get used to, so the scream came on its own. The cold air rushed as hard as ever. Adrien closed his eyes, dreading the impact. Fear prevailed; regrets took over. What of his father? What of the band? What of his friends? What of his life?

_ What of his Luka _ ?

The wind stopped for half a second before returning, and Adrien landed on the soft snow underneath. He shily opened one eyes, looking around. There was a white road covered in snow to catch his fall, soft and cold. And there was one superhero wrapped around him, soft and _warm_.

… Wait.

“Are you okay, Adrien?” Viperion looked up at him, hair riled up, eyes still widened and lovely and- did he just jump from a building to catch him?!

Adrien gaped for half a second, having to remind himself how to speak words.

“Yes- No- I mean-! I-I’m fine.” The snake superhero smiled warm enough to melt the snow.

“Good.” He shamelessly wrapped his arms around him once again, melting him. “I would hate to lose such a bright and talented person.” The line felt joking, his tone was anything but. If Adrien had ignored how his own body was involuntarily shaking, he could’ve felt him trembling as well, hard, like he was catching his breath after one big scare.

Which had been falling. It had been falling, right?

Adrien swallowed before tentatively hugging back, feeling the fainted sigh of relief coming from him. This was surreal. It felt comfortable and warm and so, so surreal.

“You saved me.”

“It’s kind of my job, yes.”

“You just fell off a-”

“You did too, at least I have superpowers to protect me.”

“Is one of them making decisions in cold blood?” He really couldn’t help that one, and he felt oddly proud of himself when Viperion let out a laugh. Maybe because of the adrenaline, that line made some kind of sense.

“… Thank you.” The snake superhero nodded, backing away with his hands over his shoulders before finally going over the rope all around him. He got up after untying the knot, helping him stand up with a hard pull – that just added consistency to his fantasies about just how strong he was under the costume.

On the roof, Ladybug was taking care of Frozen King pretty smoothly. Viperion gave the scene a quick look, grinning.

“Good, she’s got this. We got the plan down before arriving, and now that we have time, I have to get you somewhere safe.” He extended a hand towards him. “Come here, let’s go.” Weird, Adrien’s daydreaming was a little too vivid today, to the point he could actually hear it. And see it. And touch it- holy everythingit was actually real.

“… Huh?” Viperion laughed. Again, that wonderful sound.

“Frozen King is kind of obsessed with you, so we better go somewhere else for a little while. Don’t worry, when everything is over, I’ll make sure you get back home safe and sound.” Everything had sounded very appealing to Adrien until that very last part. Then again this guy didn’t have to know. “So, you ready?” Never mind this, never mind his heart screaming yes even before he managed to grab the hero’s hand.

“Of course.” It was rough yet warm, despite the scaley appearance. He didn’t have the time to marvel at the discovery that he was pulled forward, right onto the firm chest of the hero, who looked extremely satisfied by his decision.

Adrien felt just as accomplished right now. And hot. So hot, was it actually winter?

Viperion smirked at him.

“Here we go.” He shot him a wink and picked him up effortlessly, an arm under his knees and another behind his should- okay his daydreaming was getting _very_ intense right now. “Hold on tight.” Oh well, who was he to contradict a real-life superhero and not pull his arms around his neck to get dragged to some mysterious unknown place. That was always going to be a better Christmas than the one that was not waiting for him at home.

Nobody, absolutely nobody.

Adrien bit down a grin, he held on perhaps a little tighter than needed – all for safety reasons of course, heh heh –, and nodded, welcoming that blossoming feeling of happiness inside of his chest with wide arms.

It probably should have not been this satisfying taking flight, hoping to stay away from his own house as much as possible. Yet even in the embrace of the chilling cold Adrien found himself impossibly relieved. His mind filled with light after a day spent hoping and glooming.

Viperion jumped right onto a nearby building, running over the rooftops effortlessly, and the blonde could barely take in the sights around him. Paris shone with infinite lights and colors. Snow covering the city with wonder. Being here, right here, away and free, was like a shiver and a tickle cold and warm, confusing and exciting and so very _real_.

It didn’t last for long. The next thing he knew they were falling in a perfectly controlled direction, landing onto the ground in front of a familiar looking bakery. Finally, the hero put him down. Finally, and sadly. Adrien had to held back a sigh of disappointment, that vanished when Viperion’s beautiful laugh shook him again.

Without even realizing the blonde grinned back.

“What?” The superhero covered his mouth, shaking his head, eyes on his head? “… Is it my hair? Right, it’s probably super messy.” He could almost hear the synchronized choir of despair from all the hairdressers from his photoshoots. He reached up to fix his hair.

“Oh don’t, you look good.” Viperion grinned, tilting his head as to give him a good glance. “It actually suits you; you look rebellious. You should try it more often.” All of the sudden Adrien had the impellent urge to take all of his goody two shoes appearance that got him so far into the fashion world and toss it forever under the sea. For no reason at all.

Adrien curled one of his locks around his finger, feeling his face warm. So very warm.

“I don’t usually jump over buildings with a superhero.”

“That can change.” This guy seemed to love to aliment his imagination, especially by implying that this wasn’t meant to be a one-time thing. That sneaky snake. “Alright, I know that the Dupain-Chengs won’t have a problem keeping you hidden until it’s safe. After everything is solved they can call someone for you, a friend maybe.” Oh. He was grateful that he didn’t mention his parents, but that felt like a line a little too calculated. Like he knew. Weird. “So, you can get home safe and sound as soon as possible. How about that?”

He blamed the cold, the chill in his bones and the freezing atmosphere that he was sure was waiting for him at home, but Adrien couldn’t pull up the usual perfect mask of a smile, sighing deeply, feeling that this, like everything else, was only temporarily.

“I’m not really in a hurry.” Despite that, he tried to force a grin. “I, um… we’re not that festive, so there’s not exactly a whole Christmas party waiting for me at home.”

Viperion froze. Sincerely taken back. That was an unusual look on him.

“I… I thought you weren’t at the concert because you were celebrating with your dad.”

“I mean, he did get me a present. A whole box, actually.” The blonde hesitated for a second, suddenly self-conscious about it. “Chinese books, a bunch of musical sheets, volumes filled with France’s history, oh and Tomoe Tsurugi’s ‘Art of the sword’,” He grimaced the ghost of a smile. “Which is pretty cool… it probably would have been better if it wasn’t filled with notes on how to improve my form, but still.” Alas, the need to cover his father’s actions was stronger than him at this point.

Viperion blinked, looking more and more upset. That was a bad look on him.

“What about the rest? Family dinner? Decorations? Christmas activities, you know that stuff. I can see you playing Christmas carols with the piano.” That did sound lovely, so Adrien simply shrugged with a little grimace on his face. That apparently didn’t sit right with him. “… Wait here.” 

As fast as ever Viperion went inside the bakery, too quick for Adrien to break from his trance and follow him – maybe he needed to take fencing classes with superheroes, just to learn about that kind of speed and reflexes. It barely mattered since the superhero reappeared after only a minute, holding a little package with a bow on it and a cute little reindeer plush with a red nose and freckles. “It’s not exactly a full Christmas party, but at least it’s… sweet?” It was a box of gingerbread cookies, neatly positioned inside a Christmas themed package. “You deserve a bit of joy, you know.” His eyes were sincere, his actions too.

It took everything inside of Adrien not to tear up. He swallowed a sudden lump of emotions building up, taking the present, and smiling with everything he had.

“Thank you.” He whispered gratefully. Adrien peaked over at the window, noticing the owners of the bakery all giddy and excited, making him laugh. “You went in and out pretty quickly, I thought you were going to get stopped by your Fanclub or something.” 

Viperion snickered, leading him near the building, out of sight from Frozen King.

“My Fanclub is nowhere near as big as Ladybug’s, nor as passionate.” Adrien begged to differ. Superfluous stating that the superhero was in presence of an honorary admirer of his.

After pausing for a moment, Viperion spoke up, “Did your father ask you to skip the concert?” Oh. That question was so sudden it left him speechless for a second. The blonde couldn’t help the sudden shiver as he nodded. “You know you should say no sometimes, right? You don’t have to agree with him every time just because he’s your father. You’re your own person.” That was such a standard line, he had heard it many times before. From Kagami, to Ivan, to Juleka – yeah, even Juleka found the voice to tell him, that said something about the truth of it –, to Rose, to…

Adrien smiled sadly, sighing.

“My friend Luka reminds me that all the time, more than anyone else.” Thinking about him right now filled him with the usual giddiness, mixed with guilt. “… He must really despise me right now.” Was that a gasp from the hero? Hard to tell, he was fantasizing a lot today.

“Why would you think that?”

“He didn’t respond to my messages at all after I flaked out on him.”

“I’m sure he was just busy, between all the people he had to entertain and the sudden akuma attack.” Adrien was sure his face told it all, and Viperion quickly smiled at him, hands raised. “It’s fine, all of the members of Kitty Section are perfectly safe and evacuated.” Adrien let out the longest sigh in his life. “I’m sure your friend didn’t call because of that. I bet he’s worried about you as much as you are about him.” That voice of his would have made him believe in anything.

Adrien let his eyes fall onto the box, thinking of his phone he left at home after getting kidnapped. Thinking of the charming guitarist he hadn’t been able to see tonight.

“I hope so. The last thing I want is for him to hate me.”

“Hey, he would never. Maybe he was angry, a little disappointed, but I’m sure he doesn’t hate you.” Viperion smiled at him, with so much endearment into his eyes it was hard to watch. “You’re impossible to hate.” There was really no bound on how magically unbelievable this moment was. “Besides, is it really that important what this guy thinks of you?”

“Absolutely.” Without missing a beat his words erupted, and Adrien felt warm all over again. Because he was saying this to the superhero he was so starstruck with. Because this night was already different from what he would have expected. Because everything was still so new about the world outside his mansion, but only one thing could make his heart race as it was now. “I really wanted to spend Christmas with Kitty Section… to spend it with him. Luka is special like that for me.” It came out more smoothly than he thought. His feelings were always confusing, talking barely helped. But it was Christmas and he was away from home and he didn’t want to think for once.

It felt surreal nonetheless. Like Viperion’s uncharacteristically shocked face, for the second time in that same night.

“… Really?” His voice lost all of his low tune, turning into the sweetest, most hopeful sound. Still as vibrant as the ocean. Bright as shimmering stars.

Adrien could only nod, charmed by him.

But distracted by someone else.

“I guess my heart knows better than me? I can’t lie to myself, I’m just a little slow at realizing what I want. And I think I finally got it.” He smiled, mindlessly tapping the box. “I like his rebellious look while also being the calmest and most controlled person I know. I like the way he sings for me whenever I’m feeling sad without me even asking for it. I like the absolute nonchalance when he asks me to skip fencing practice to come and play with the band… I like him, a lot.” He couldn’t feel the cold anymore. But he could, in fact, feel the superhero’s eyes absolutely glued on him. Making him realize the sudden reveal out of nowhere. “Ah, uhm, sorry.” He didn’t regret it. And for some reason that felt even right. “I-I don’t know why I told you all that.”

Viperion seemed to be having none of his uncertainty. He instead leaned towards him, eyes too intense to look at, and Adrien became increasingly aware of his pink lips cracked by the cold. He pushed away the thought, because it wasn’t right. He was enchanted by this superhero because of that, he was a superhero. That was it, the blonde’s heart belonged elsewhere. Yet…

“How long have you been feeling like this?” There was something different in his voice. Like he lost all the willpower to make it look mightier and superhero-like.

Adrien swallowed, eyes dropping on his red cold hands.

“Maybe… maybe ever since we first met? It was also the first time I’ve managed to ditch my schedule, because I really wanted to see the Music Festival. I stumbled onto his ship after I heard awesome music. I tripped, he helped me up, and all of the sudden I was in his band.” He giggled, feeling hotter and hotter. “He welcomed me like it was nothing… it wasn’t nothing to me. I’m sure I wasn’t completely gone back then, but it was a start. It just got stronger and stronger from there.” Viperion’s eyes were getting piercing. Oppressing even, to the point he felt scared to look up. “I… I’m sure you understand but just to be sure… can you keep the secret?” He snickered nervously, moving his fingers. It hurt, they were cold.

Viperion gently took the box from his hands, gingerly putting it down on the ground, before taking his hands together before Adrien could even think of an annoyed reply. Adrien couldn’t help shaking madly, a sudden feeling overwhelming the cold. Those eyes were getting absolutely impossible to ignore, but he couldn’t look up. He was irrationally scared, he couldn’t move.

Viperion was close, so close he heard the smile curving his lips.

“Cold?” The blonde barely managed a weak nod. “I can help you with that. Close your eyes.” A questioning noise was all that came out of him. “Don’t worry. Please, close your eyes for me.” His words turned into the sweetest request and Adrien found it absolutely impossible to deny it. He closed his eyes, swallowing, feeling the hold leaving him. “Sass, scales rest.” A sudden light drew a purple spot on his black sight. Magic? Superhero stuff? All he heard was the guy in front of him moving a little. All he felt was something incredibly warm and soft slipping into his hands, two gloves a little too big for him but wonderfully welcoming.

Viperion grabbed his hands again, rubbing them with his thumbs. The numb cold covering was melting down, a sign of relief grew onto the blonde’s lips. Only to stop midway when he felt a warm breath on them.

This moment, this entire night really was unreal. Adrien embraced the entirety of it, sinking further into this kiss in a dreamy sigh. Soft. Everything was so soft about this guy, like he had been made to sooth and welcome everyone that came in contact with him. It irritated him a little. Because he wanted this for himself, he wanted to be the only one to hold this harshly onto his hands, the only one to know how gentle and reckless he could be on a random Christmas night.

It was his first kiss, of course it was. And of course, after a time that was in any case way shorter than he would have liked, he was already out of breath. When they parted he perhaps sighed a little too strongly against the other’s mouth, cold air filling his lungs. The sudden chilling sensation awakened his senses, making him suddenly aware of the long fingers curled around his, the softest familiar laugh in front of him, and the faint yet absolutely evident scent of moss and kindness lingering under his nose. A little above where he had been kissed.

Another wave of warmth almost made him gasp, and Adrien beamed with his eyes still closed.

“You…?” Another peck shut him up, making him hum in delight.

“Merry Christmas, Adrien.” There was happiness into this voice, pure and breathtaking, followed by the quickest footsteps that soon got lost into the random noise of the night. And only then, when there was clearly no one waiting in front of him, the blonde opened his eyes.

He looked down. So caught up in the moment, he hadn’t realized that into his warm hands, wrapped up around very familiar looking black gloves, the box of cookies had been put back. Along with a neat paper, with a little yellow bow on the corner. A sheet. A song, with a title.

‘ _Sunshine_ ’.

Adrien grinned, tears burning into his eyes. So much happiness it was too much. It was new, overwhelming. He wanted to know everything about it.

“Merry Christmas, Luka.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Happy New Year and happy festivities, in particular to Zane_is_not_on_fire on Instagram! ^ ^ I hope you liked your present, and I hope you're having a wonderful winter! <3
> 
> I don't usually work much with AUs but I wanted to do something different, and honestly I kinda love having Adrien as a damsel in distress xD Bet he would make one beautiful princess too ^3^ Basically, since much of the stuff involving Chat Noir didn't happen, Sunshine boy is getting homeschooled but still somehow managed to make a few friends, which includes our favorite guitarist ^ ^ I love these two, they are so soft *u*
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment, a kudos, a Miraculous or a SECOND CHANCE! ;)  
> See ya!! Byee!!


End file.
